


One Heartbeat

by Maika_Zaphiris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hospitalization, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Zaphiris/pseuds/Maika_Zaphiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you can't stop the worst to happen. Nathan learned it the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So I was not expecting to type this late at night (almost 5:30am as I post this).
> 
> I finished watching Persona 3 The Movie 2 and the ending song just gave me inspiration. You can find the song [here](https://youtu.be/eNhsnfD4pJQ).  
> What happened prior this event is up to your imagination.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> ~Maika~

The electrocardiogram made an annoying, continuous sound. Time slowed down. No… it was impossible… The doctors were sure that he was going to be fine. He was supposed to be okay… The medical assistance ran into the room and tried to revive their patient. There was a  young man kneeled next to the bed, who was obviously shocked because of the situation. A nurse had to pull him away so that her coworkers could intervene. He was muttering over and over again the word “no”. After many tries, the patient was declared dead. The man fell on his knees as the nurse covered the lying body with a blanket.

**_Hard to say good bye forever_ **

**_Just when we thought time was on our side_ **

**_Hard to say somehow we’ll be alright_ **

**_Time’s moved without us ooh_ **

Rain was pouring all over the city. He was barely focusing on the priest’s prayers. He was the only one without an umbrella and he didn’t care. As he was slowly becoming soaked, Nathan was staring at the coffin in front of him. He glanced at the deceased’s family, who was crying quietly, like almost everyone else who was assisting the funeral.

_**Forever’s gone now in just** _

_**One heartbeat** _

_**One hand grows colder** _

_**One eye goes blind** _

The young man looked back at the coffin. He only looked away after a while when he saw the other guests, including his teammates and the late’s family, putting a white rose each on the coffin, one by one. Nate then hesitantly laid his on it before stepping back and waiting for the following. Four men proceeded to the burial of the coffin, slowly sliding it down the hole in the ground, before covering it with dirt. When they were done, people slowly started to leave the cemetery. Nathan simply stood there, staring at the gravestone that was standing there. The family finally left after a while.

_**Hard to save this moment forever** _

_**Carved it in stone, yet time turns it to sand** _

_**Hard to say if we’re worth the memories** _

_**How will history judge us ooh** _

He walked slowly towards the stone before falling on his knees in front of it and started to cry. He actually tried not to ever since the passing. He made the promise that he wouldn’t, but it was just too much for him. He couldn’t take it. He missed the fallen’s voice calling him. His laughter. Flashbacks started to pop up in Nate’s mind, making him cry even more as he held himself against the gravestone. He was now drenched, but he didn’t care.

**_One hand grows colder in just_ **

**_One heartbeat_ **

**_And we are timeless,_ **

**_Together, frozen_ **

About an hour later, Beau felt a hand laying on his shoulder. He looked up behind him before seeing Max and Tomas who were looking at him with sympathy. He then knew that he couldn’t stay, even if he actually wanted to. He slowly stood up and when the two other men started to walk away, he glanced at the tombstone for the last time. He then whispered before leaving:

“Goodbye Dustin…”


End file.
